The purpose of the proposal is to study the acute and chronic effects of alcohol upon the microcirculation. Cardiac, renal, cerebral and pulmonary tissue will be obtained from hamster pups and placed in a special chamber in the cheek pouch of a recipient hamster. Subsequently, the microcirculation of these tissues can be characterized in terms of their reactivity and permeability when exposed to alcohol acutely and chronically. The study will provide unique information regarding the effect of alcohol on the living microcirculation.